roblox_assassinfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the top 3 expensive weapons (Timeline)
This page is reliable for finding out the rarest and most expensive knife in the entire game Terms & Definitions Rank- The rank system shows which item is the rarest in the top 3. If it's 1, it's the rarest, 2 is second rarest, 3 is 3rd rarest). Name- Name of the weapon. For example, the rarest exotic right now is NAMEd the Skeleton King. Origin- How the weapon originally was obtained, for example, Holiday Blade(name) was originally obtained in the Christmas Event of 2016(origin), and was the rarest weapon in September of 2018 (rank). How much they cost- Well, as it suggests, how rare are these weapons. Like in real life, a Mercedes cost 500K dollars, but for the Assassin weapons, they have a price too right? Because they can only be obtained from traders now that they are limited exotics/mythics, right? But how much should it cost, that is in fact, the whole sotry behind this page of the wiki. I mean, if only 20 mercedes exist in the world, people would buy it for billions of dollars right? Same for the prices below. But for example, Skeleton King costed 37 exotics, that means you can give it for 37 Gildeds, 37 Protons, or a Elegant Blade and 6 Protons. Date and Year, ex. May 2017- These are the dates of when exactly the top 3 were happened to be the rarest. Because demand changes the price of the exotics, that means that the rarest weapon of all time won't forever be the rarest, for example, in June 2018, the rarest and most expensive was the Skeleton King, at 37 exotics, but in July 2018, it was the Elegant Blade, because it changed. Then in August 2018, it was Competitor Blade, due to the fact it was such a new knife and only 200 existed at the time. Craft- Craft is a mechanic for making knives in Assassin, for example, there are specific knives, but only made by combining other obtained unboxable knives. Striker is by making Gilded, Volt, Lightning. Unbox- Unbox is one of the most popular concepts in Assassin. That's how you mostly get your knives in Assassin, you unbox a crate with a random chance of getting any tier. Like 10% chance for an exotic, to ensure you want one, unbox 10 to increase the 10% to an 100%. Event- An event is a time of the year where during celebrations/holidays, Assassin releases a new update about the current holiday. For example, Christmas, Halloween, Easter, etc. Here are the list of events so far in ROBLOX ASSASSIN: *Halloween Event 2016 *Christmas Event 2016 *Easter Event 2017 *Halloween Event 2017 *Christmas Event 2017 *Saint Patricks Day 2018 *Easter Event 2018 *Halloween Event 2018 *Christmas Event 2018 Competitive/Competitive Seasons- In Assassin, there are sometimes a private event known as 'Competitive Season' where you can earn prizes by competing. There is a leaderboard, researved for only 100 players who were competitive enough to be in it. To be in the leaderboard, you must, have the most amount of kills than anyone to be in the top 100. When the season ends, you can get a prize based on your performance. There are multiple prizes in one season, but there are mainly only 4-5 prizes. The first three prizes are the easiest, you just have to get a certain amount of competitive points to get it, no need to be into the leaderboard. The three prizes would always have an exotic, and that's usually the hardest of these specific three, the other 2 depends on what the creator had decided to put. For example, in one season, it would be 1500 coins, or it would be an effect, or it would be a pet, or it would even be another knife but a rare tier one. Then the prizes that requires the to be in the leaderboards are the hardest. The easier one would get you into the top 100, and gives you the exotic Elegant Blade, or the new version of the prize, the mythic Competitor Blade. These aren't hard, they only require up to 500-700 approximate points per day. But this is the hardest one, the top 10. If you make it to the top 10, you get this extremely rare, hard to find, and untradable knife in Assassin, and it's called the Champion Blade mythic knife for the older seasons, but in the newer one they've been changed into the Champion Axe dream knife. Getting into top 10 requires at least 1500-2k points a day. Maybe it could even be more than that, it really depends. Competitive Prize (Top 100)- There are only 1 leaderboard, but within it, there are 2 prizes, 10 for top 10, and 100 for top 100. It's all explained above actually. Mega Crate- In a very old Assassin update, back all the way in 2016, there was a crate that costed 4K tokens for one unboxing. It was called the Mega crate, and it actually contained 5 exotics. Possessed Axe being one of them that you can still find, the other 4, however, weren't. The Air, Wind, Earth and Fire exotics, got removed, and Prisman did that to replace it with the Corrupted Axe, one of the rarest exotics, in this list. Forbidden Knives- The forbidden knives got removed from Assassin and got replaced by the Corrupted Axes. For example, if you had 40K tokens and unboxed 10 crates of the Mega crate, and say you got 2 Possessed Axe and 8 of the forbidden knives, then when the update occured, it would then become 8 Corrupted Axes. That's why we reference it by calling it the forbidden knives, because they are hidden, but are unobtainable, and unseeable. 2016 2016- (speculation- not official) 2017 March 2017- May 2017- June 2017- *The Elegant Blade was N/A* July 2017- August 2017- 2018 January 2018- February 2018 March 2018- April 2018- May 2018- June 2018- July 2018- August 2018- September 2018- October 2018- 2019 January 2019- February 2019- March 2019- April 2019- May 2019- June 2019- June 2019- August 2019- September 2019- October 2019- November 2019- December 2019- 2020 January 2020-